Kenja Kodai
Kenja Kodai (古代の賢者 Kodai no kenja, Lit Translation, "Sage of the Ancient,") is the former mentor of Yūyo Hakumei, and is currently working as a High School tutor and teacher. Appearance: Kenja Kodai is a muscular, handsome, tall man in his early 30's. He has black, short cropped hair with a tanned complexion with no distinguishing scars or malformities to speak of save a few sword scars on his chest and back. Kenja's natural attire is that of a professor's overcoat with a beige suit & pants with a black tie and white collar shirt. He wears black dress shoes and has several rings on his left hand as well as a gold watch on his right wrist. Kenja's Fullbring attire includes a billowing, hooded brown cloak with black armored breast plate, pauldrons, cuirass, and boots, as well as a single black gauntlet on his left forearm and a bandaged right hand. He usually sheathes his large sword on a sheathe beneath his cloak in a slight diagonal line. Personality: Kenja is a compassionate, defensive, chivalrous man of good standings and morals, even if his methods at times seem to be extreme and unethical, he has good intentions behind his actions. Kenja was seen doing this when taking in Yūyo after saving her, but had put on a drill sergeant attitude when training her through grueling hours and weeks to ready her physically for her Fullbring training. Yūyo was like a daughter to him. Feeding her, educating her, training her, he made sure she didn't miss out anything a child should be raised with, even enrolled him into the school he taught at, always keeping an eye on her. He views Hollows as monsters, nothing more, and his need to exterminate them is equal for his strive to protect others from their Primal hunger. Even if they bear the physical appearance of a human, even if slightly, he has no regrets in cutting them down. Synopsis: In progress... History: Kenja Kodai came from a respectable family that had a buisness within the United States in controlling a private Oil Derrick foundation founded in Nevada, providing both technology and reproduction of the valuable substance to fuel future projects and increase profit to the private firm that owned the derricks. Having descended from Japan, he came along with his father on many of visits to the foundation site and his company's research, having personally taught him everything involving buisness, law, and everything involving new and improving technologies. Kenja was also able to learn and graduate with honors at Harvard's, using his break to spend time with his father and learning more on research when he could. After graduating, Kenja accepted a advisory commission to act as a board member for his father's company and have a large stock interest within the company and stake in its future. As a sentimental reward, his father gave him a belt buckle that his father gave to him that his father gave before him when he followed his father's footsteps in buisness and work, giving him a sense of pride and honor for his family. However, it all changed one day. A rival giant came and proposed a bargain towards Kenja's father to buy out the shares and stock of the company and become the new head of it, taking over all research and technology they have obtained as part of their's. Predictably to Kenja, his father denied the outrageously high demand as well as lucurative offer, but was met with a entirely unforseen circumstance that led to the rejection of the giant's offer. The giant company worked in coed with the Japanese mafia, the Yakuza. The unthinkable happened, as hitmen were sent to 'take care' of most of the shareholders that would oppose the offer, including Kenja's father. As Kenja came to visit, he witnessed the horrifyingly morbid scene of a hitman beating his father to death. After a failed attempt of trying to save his father, he came victim to a beating of his own, and soon was exposed to seeing the hitman shoot his father in front of his eyes. After a cry outrage and despair, he became enshrouded with green light and donned his Fullbring for the first time, and his primal instincts took over. After grasping at his belt buckle without any inclination what he was doing, he donned a large double edged claymore, and quickly disposed of the hitman with ease. After finding out who sent them, Kenja went on a vengeful hunt against the Yakuza mafia, honing his Fullbring powers while destroying them all in his bloodlustful quest. After meeting the head of the Yakuza along with the giant's head President, he angrily demanded why they did this, not having donned his Fullbring yet. After they realized he was responsible for the string of deaths and black market dealings gone awry for the Yakuza and company alike, they tried to reason with him and tried to renew an offer of a grand slump sum to buy him off as a hitman and to leave them alone. Outraged by their greed and cowardice, Kenja brutally burned them both alive, setting the entire building on fire, to this day seen as a mere accident that they were unfortunately caught in. Ever since then, Kenja focused on training on his combat abilities, using his company's lucurative sums to help him hone nearly all known combat training he could get his hands on as well as build his company into more of security works. Later on, he came across the a young girl named Yuyu Hakumei, taking pity on her after following up on her sad story of her family falling victims the monsters he found out around the time he activated his Fullbring called, Hollows. After he took her in as a surrogate daughter, he became attached to her and gave her a special earring he found that belonged to her mother. After honing her combat capabilities and gave her proper education, sometime before that she had learned how to harness her own Fullbringer, and has since then became on of the most potential Fullbringers he's known. Unclear on his motives, he somehow became involved with the Xcution Reborn group, their leader having proposed them a partnership and fellowship with others just like them. Seeing Yuyo wanting acceptance with others like her, Kenja accepted upon still being active with her status as a member there, being protective of one of the things closest to family he has left. In return, he also invested money within the group, allowing them some benefits as a source of funds, he is both a beneficial and reliable ally of the Xcution Fullbringers. Powers/Abilities: Immense Spiritual Energy: As a Fullbringer, Kenja has immense Spiritual Energy complimentary with a experienced Captain, though it is unclear how he's inherited such strong Spiritual Power, but is clear that he is a challenging opponent to take on 1-on-1. Having spent many years honing it and mastering his Fullbring powers, he keeps himself in top shape and practices with it nearly at a daily basis. Fullbring Manipulation: Due to his ability to command the 'soul' of objects around him, Kenja has a adept ability to manipulate objects in mid-battle or ahead of time to change the scale of battle into his favor. Where that its to make the ground around an opponent explode into dust, creating a smokescreen effect, or take a flammable object and turn it into a firebomb, or even disable a weapon by tugging on its physical components to fall apart, Kenja has a mastery in manipulating the elements around him to turn the tide of battle against his opponents. Bringer Light: A ability allowing Fullbringer's to initiate high-speed movement by 'commanding' the surface or air around the soles of one's feet to boost their speed exponantially, Kenja has used this ability with much skill and dexterity, able to increase the relentless rate of his attacks as well as dodge and avoid incoming attacks from enemies with deft skill. Zanjutsu Master: Quite the skilled swordsman, Kenja has developed a uncanny ability to learn sword techniques and stances since he was a young man, honing and training his skills to near perfection, he can preform a number of amazing feats with his rather large sword. Martial Artist Master: In order to keep himself in good shape as well as hone his combat capabilites, Kenja studied and trained in multiple fields of martial arts, becoming incredible resilient as well as swift in his movements, able to switch style to style when needed he can match most opponents with his bare hands alone. His agility and unusually acrobatic nature has helped him fight in battles where people had underestimating him due to his size and weapon of choice. Incredible Strength: While his Fullbring is activated, Kenja has incredible amount of strength compared to an ordinary human. One example of this is merely holding out his Fullbring sword to the mouth of a charging Hollow, stopping it dead in its tracks. He's even been seen lifting a SUV and hurtling it at an opponent with one hand, a testament of just how much strength he possesses. Incredible Endurance: Part of Kenja's Fullbring power is to give him a great amount of protection. When he suffers a physical blow, its absorbed into his Fullbring armor and expelled through its back. If he is struck with a form of energy, it lessens the amount of damage it can do to his body. Likewise, even in the unarmored parts of his body, he can suffer incredible punishment by his enemies and still live, and/or recover from it. Tactician Specialist/High Intelligence: Due to his degree and acceptance as a Professor at a Highschool, he has a high amount of intelligence in mathmatics, science, trignometry, and anatomy & physiology. He also had spent brief time in the Criminal Justice Department, mostly in CSI so his investigative skills were a part of his plethora of knowledge. Kenja has learned to be thorough and quick in investigations in unnatural events, finding that there is always more than meets the eye on every day-to-day events around him. Equipment/Paraphenilia: Photograph of Yūyo: A memento of his time when he celebrated Yūyo's first birthday together, its a memory and burden he carries both morosely and fondly with him, a form of focus and rememberance of purpose for himself. Beltbuckle: A medieval cross-sword shield, black metalic material, its the form of his Fullbring's Object Focus, he was given this belt by his brother as sign of acceptance and role of coming of age into his family. Its the item he cherished and felt empowered by. Fullbring: Fullbring Name: Breaking Dawn Fullbring Form: Kenja's Fullbring attire includes a billowing, hooded brown cloak with black armored breast plate, pauldrons, cuirass, and boots, as well as a single black gauntlet on his left forearm and a bandaged right hand. He usually sheathes his large sword on a sheathe beneath his cloak in a slight diagonal line. Enhanced Strength & Endurance: As a part of his Full-body Fullbring, he is able to recieve and absorb immense amounts of punishment and damage, far more than any average human can handle, and possesses a large amount of physical strenght as well. Energy Blast: Rolling off the edge of his Fullbring's sword, he is able to launch a large stream of yellow energy towards a targeted area, causing a large firebomb-effect in its wake, powerful enough to level a 5 story building at full power. Fire Generation & Manipulation: From any point of his armored body, he can form and manipulate flames around him, able to throw them up as a form of shield or discharge it as a formidable attack, he is greatly adept at this skill. Behind the scenes/Trivia: -My original intention of making Kenja was to make him the, "Lost Master" if you will of Yūyo's, someone that would be at odds with her or have a final showdown with her, but after starting my most recent arc I've decided to implement him more at odds with the Inner Circle than his former pupil. -His appearance and Fullbring weapon is stemmed from the hit Anime/Manga Berserk. Quote(s): (Kenja giving Yūyo her earring that would become her Fullbring Object of Focus) "Now remember Yūyo, this is my gift to you, as a testament as being your teacher and you as my student. Keep this close to you no matter what...when the time comes, you will be able to sync it with your soul, and call upon it as object of focus, your Fullbring." Category:Fullbringer Category:Fullbringers